Inner Thighs
by NinjaKipz
Summary: L is in a competitive mood. Light is reading a book. What will happen? A lime , of course ! LxLight please Read&Review !


**Summary: L is in a competitive mood. Light is reading a book. What will happen? A hardcore lime , of course ! LxLight please Read&Review !**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: LxLight**

**A/N: I'd say 'no underage readers' but then I realized that I'm an underage writer and that would make me a hypocrite :| **

**Enjoy this lovely lime that was beta-ed by: deathnotebliss . She helped me a WHOLE BUNCH . Like , I missed so many stuff xD she helped me with description and many , many more . Thank you deathnotebliss (I don't know if you wanted me to say your name so yeah . . .) ! You're too awesome :) let's say you make this lime beta-er ;D (excuse the bad pun) .**

**I apologize to those who were looking for a lemon , but this lime is special ;) **

Inner Thighs

Light pursed his pink lips, a crease forming between his two perfectly shaped eyebrows as he re-read the same paragraph in his book for the fifth time. Here he was, laying down on his back, on his and L's bed, reading a book, when the detective came of out nowhere and sat on the other side. Couldn't he find something better to do than _stare_ at him? Surely there are better things to do than watch your lover read a book for five minutes! Like, solving a case, for example. Or eating cakes or pocky or whatever other obese-causing treats that detectives eat! What the hell made L think he was so God damn amusing? He was near a breaking point and if L didn't stop looking at him with those big, black, endless panda eyes, he'd-

"You know, Light-kun, your inner thighs are quite soft. Do you use a special lotion or something?"

Light swore he felt his eye twitch. Slowly, he turned his head on his pillow to look at his lover.

"..._What_?" He asked, hoping that he heard the other wrong.

"Your inner thighs," L said simply, looking down at Light's groin, "They are soft. I was simply wondering if you use a lotion or-"

"No, L. I _don't_." Light interrupted, his glare ruined as he felt a light blush across his nose and cheekbones. "Don't ask such personal questions, either." He finished a little softer, turning back to his book to get some peace and quiet. _Hopefully._

But luck wasn't on his side when L said, "We are lovers, Light-kun. I do not see anything wrong with asking something like that. You could ask me any question about my pri-"

"_Don't_." Light said quickly, the same blush turning red. "Please let me read, L. I don't want to be distracted right now. This is a very good part, possibly the climax."

After a few moments of silence, L crawled between the teen's legs and pushed them up from the ankle so they bent at the knee. The teen dropped his book quickly and raised his body so he rested on his forearms, L looking at the teen with a blank stare as he held Light's ankles.

"What the hell are you doing?" Light demanded, his hair slightly dishevelled and his cheeks a little flushed. The detective crawled forward while Light moved backwards but his back hit the headboard and was forced to remain motionless. His mahogany eyes widened as he watched the detective situated his face inches from his own.

"I bet I can make you climax faster than you can read a chapter of that book. If you win, you get to be top for a week." L said bluntly, his eyes daring and competitive. Light gave him a look that clearly said '_WHAT_?' and when saw L's lips twitch in a invisible smile, he knew the detective wasn't kidding.

"...What brought this up?" Light asked hesitantly.

L simply stated, "I'm feeling quite competitive _and _a little horny, so might as kill two birds with one stone."

Light blinked, his expression not changing. _Wait, wait, Light...let's think about this now. This is you _topping_ L. For a whole _week_. That sounds like quite the deal. _Light agreed with the little voice inside his head. Topping L was quite the...accomplishment.

"...a _whole_ week?" Light asked cautiously. The book he was reading was pretty serious, so there was going to be no problem...and besides, the chapters were short. Five page maximum.

"A whole week," L confirmed, his eyes still glued to his lover's. He knew Light never refused a challenge so he _knew_ the teen would give in. "89% chance Light-kun is just as excited and competitive as I am right now." he said, causing Light to reply with:

"Fine."

L smiled as his prediction was true, "Do your worst," the teen finished, laying back onto the bed and grabbing his book, flipping to the next chapter. L smirked and settled between the teen's slim legs, his fingers going for the button and zipper. "And L," Light said, the detective looking at him, "You can't enter me or else you lose."

L rolled his eyes and scowled softly. "Yeah, fine. But my condition is that you have to read out loud." he said, grinning softly when he saw Light's expression. "What? I can't do that, reading out loud reduces the reading speed. It's not fair."

"It's also not fair that I cannot enter Light-kun, even when he knows that we both wouldn't mind it." L said, still looking at the objecting teen.

Light sighed and nodded. "Fine, I'll read out loud." he agreed, "But you still can't enter me." he looked at the first characters of the chapter and began reading. "Akira watched as her family faded farther and farther into the background as she was taken away. She felt tears brim in her eyes…"

Meanwhile, L quickly unbuttoned Light's pants and smoothly pulled them off, leaving the teen in his silk black boxers. The detective smirked and placed his hands on Light's slim thighs, slowly running them up and down the smooth skin. Light almost stuttered in his reading, swallowing hard as his lover's hands disappeared underneath the silk of his boxers.

"Keep going, Light-kun." L said softly, one hand leaving Light's undergarments as he lifted the bottom of his lover's shirt, leaning forward to softly kiss the firm stomach. The teen took in a deep breath and read again. "The tears streamed hotly down her pale cheeks, burning her skin…reminding her that her family was gone forever…" The bit his plump lower lip as the raven tasted the inside of his hip. The detective continued to slowly and sensually massage Light's inner thighs, his fingers going dangerously close to Light's hardening member.

"And she continued to sob s-softly..." Light read, "while she was thrown i-into the mysterious vehicle…" his eyes flickered as his lover kissed lower as he pulled down the teen's boxers tortuously slow. Light felt his face heating as his shirt was being pushed higher until both of his erect nipples were showing. His breathing became faster as the other began kissing up his stomach and chest.

"So soft..." L muttered hotly against Light's chest, his one hand rubbing Light's inner thigh as the other completely removed the silk underwear with the help of Light lifting his slim hips. The teen let out a soft gasp as L took one erect nub into his mouth to begin sucking and licking. Arching his back, Light moaned and bit his lower lip harder, his eyes fighting to stay open to try and read the book.

"S-She wondered if she'd ever see her f-family again," Light continued, flipping the page with a little bit of trouble. "She m-missed them so- " Light gasped as his lover bit his nipple, more heat pooling in his groin. "Oh God, _L_." He groaned, his eyes shutting tightly as the detective grasped his now leaking cock and began to squeeze it again and again in a steady rhythm.

Light did his best to read the next few sentences, but could barely do so as his lover kissed down his stomach and placed the tip of his member inside his mouth. Light groaned and lifted his hips into the air, in which L responded by holding them down with his hands as he sucked the head harshly, twirling his tongue every so often.

"T-The last words she heard f-from them were 'I l-love you.'" The teen shuddered as L licked the bottom of his cock from base to tip. "B-Before they left, they gave h-her a l-locket with their pic-AHH!"

L smiled as he sucked on Light's soft inner thigh, the teen melting into his every touch and caress. He pulled away and Light groaned from the loss of pleasure. The detective looked at Light's tight, puckered entrance, his eyes becoming glazed over as it quivered.

He had never done anything like he was thinking of doing...and it excited him to no end. He believed Light would lose for sure if he did it...

"She wondered h-how she'd go on without t-them...maybe-" Light paused in his reading, looking down at his lover with slight confusion. He wasn't doing anything anymore. No licking, sucking, biting. Light held the book with both hands, one finger underneath the next page. What the hell was L-

"Oh, _FUCK_!" Light yelled, his back arching and eyes rolling into the back of his head as he felt the tip of L's tongue circling his entrance. He dropped the book, the pages lost as it tumbled beside both males. Both of Light's hands going to his own hair and grabbing it with his fists. L had never done _this_ before. "_L_." the teen sighed, screwing his eyes shut as the detective continued his ministrations. Light moaned and yelled in pleasure, turning his head side to side as his lover rimmed him.

_Can't lose..._Light's mind told him, forcing him to grab the discarded book again, find the right page, and start reading. "S-She didn't know where she was g-going…"

L furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. Light wasn't giving in yet. _Time to go to drastic measures,_ he thought. Pointing his long tongue, he plunged the muscle into Light's tight entrance without warning.

….

Light couldn't comprehend what was happening, but all he knew was that it was an over load of pleasure. He threw the book, clamped his hands over his mouth and shut his eyes, moaning as loud as his vocal chords would let him. He threw his head back against the fluffy pillows, one hand going down to grab his aching member while the other stayed by his mouth, two fingers slipping in to stop his moans from escaping.

The raven noticed Light's movements and grabbed the teen's hand that was wrapped around his own length. _That's my job, Light._ L thought as he removed Light's hand and replaced it with his own. He continued to impale the teen with his long tongue, wishing Light would stop muffling his pleasure-filled voice.

Light grasped the bed sheet with his free hand, the other hand removing his fingers and took them down to his entrance. The detective noticed the teen's fingers, so he moved away, shocked and turned on at what he thought Light was going to do.

Slipping one finger in, Light groaned, feeling a little awkward with his position. His fingers didn't reach all the way in like L's did, but it created almost the same effect. He slipped the second in, trying to stretch his tight hole and find his prostate. He whined after a moment, not succeeding with his mission.

L noticed and crawled up the others' body, placing his three fingers in front of Light's pink lips. The teen grabbed his lover's hand, placing all three of the fingers in his mouth and coating them with thick saliva. He gazed into L's jet black eyes, noticing how lust filled they were. The teen sucked on the detective's fingers, L's eyes flickering as his own erection pressed against his pants.

"That's enough," L growled, his voice husky. The teen gave him a small devilish smirk through the pleasure he gave himself, which the detective smiled over. L's fingers went down and placed them outside Light's entrance. He rose a brow at his lover as Light didn't remove his fingers, who in return gave him a daring look. L smirked, pressing one finger in with Light's two. The teen trembled and his eyes glazed over.

The elder man kissed Light's neck, sucking softly and tracing imaginary patterns on it with his tongue as both lovers stretched the teen. Light moaned as L slipped another finger in, brushing his prostate with every stroke the 4 appendages made.

"Another?" L asked breathlessly, the pain between his legs becoming much more than a dull ache. Light nodded and L pressed the last coated finger into the teen, Light groaning and moving against the _five _fingers inside him, wanting his lover to hit his prostate. The raven looked at his Light-kun, loving how his face twisted into pleasure.

"Light..." L said softly, the younger cracking his eyes open a little, showing that he was listening. "May I kiss you?" L asked in the same tone. Light nodded and leaned up as they met halfway, kissing each other desperately as tongues and lips clashed together. Light wound one arm around his lover's neck, pressing their bodies closer together.

Light pulled away from the kiss, panting and flushed. All the sensations were getting to him. _The book..._a voice in his mind whispered, but when L curled his fingers and gave

Light another steamy kiss, his mind went blank.

Light did nothing but kiss his lover with as much enthusiasm as L was giving. He twisted one of Light's nipples, the teen cried out against his raven's lips. Light broke the kiss, "I-

I'm coming..." he whispered, his eyes closing and breath coming in pants. "I-I'm gonna-_L_!"

Light bucked his hips up and clenched his muscles around both his and L's fingers. His white seed shot from his member and onto his naked stomach and hips, some of the sticky liquid landing on L. The detective removed both of their fingers, the teen heaved for breath and his body laying limp on the bed. The raven pressed his lips against Light's in a soft kiss, the teen returning it.

"You lost, Light-kun." L said, smirking as they broke apart.

Light gave the detective a confused look, until L grabbed the book and showed the teen.

Light frowned but then shrugged, his face relaxing. L smiled, but when he moved to lay by his lover, his aching erection pressed against his pants, making him grunt in pain. Light opened his eyes quickly, "L, are you o-" he stopped mid-sentence, looking down at L's groin. He smirked and looked at the detective's face.

"Need a helping hand?" he asked, chuckling softly while L smiled sheepishly.

000000

**Leave it there or let Light give L a 'hand' ;D ?**

**Drop a review and tell me if I did good or if I need to improve on things ! And if I improved on my ending skills . Keep in mind that this is my first lime ever written and posted :) so I'm pretty sure I missed tons of things . **

**Love ,  
****Kipz**


End file.
